Lucy's Lion
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Loke loves to think he is a very big help to Lucy and he loves pampering her. Lucy doesn't really mind, considering she gets scents and soaps for presents and her dorky little lion is too easy to tease sometimes. Lolu pairing! Fluffy!


Lucy unlocked her front door and slowly crept in, checking around for any signs of Natsu, Gray, or Erza. "Looks like the coast is clear, Plue," she said to the tiny spirit at her feet. He was returned to the Spirit World, leaving the blonde alone. All by herself. With no one else around. "FINALLY!"

It had been a long day. Happy had gotten himself stuck in a hole early that morning and it took both Lucy and Natsu to yank his fat head out of the tree. Then Natsu and Gray pissed off a little old lady at the street market, which lead to Team Natsu being smacking with a very heavy purse repeatedly. Lucy also had to help Levy with Gajeel problems since he apparently didn't know the difference between armrest and tiny bluenette. Then Natsu got stuck in the wall.

Honestly, the only thing that sounded good at that moment was a relaxing hot bath. Lucy threw her bag down on the bed blindly, stepping out of her shoes. A squeak sounded from the bed. Lucy's attention was brought back from her thought. She pushed her purse back to see … a lion plush?

The stuffed animal was cartoonish with large, sparkly hazel eyes and a heart-shaped coal black nose. Its mane was wild and stuck up randomly. On one paw was a card which Lucy picked up and read.

" _Mrow! Hope you like this little cub_

 _my sweet princess!"_

Lucy rolled her eyes. Loke. How did she not guess sooner? Her playboy of a spirit was always flirting with her or teasing her. Still, the little lion plush was cute, much cuter than Loke and his stupid fluffy hair and squishable face – wait, what?

She shook her head of the thought. Surely it was because of her fatigue. She didn't _like_ Loke. Not like that. Nope.

The celestial mage put the stuffed lion down and headed off to the bathroom for her very much so needed bath.

On the edge of the tub was a basket of goodies. Lucy groaned and trudged towards it, peering inside to see what he left now. There were a few bath bombs inside as well as strawberry scented soap and jasmine shampoo. It all smelled absolutely amazing! And Lucy hated that he knew how much she adored jasmine! There was another note:

" _Bathtime, my love? Hope these can help you relax!_

 _After all, you deserve a little pampering!"_

She wanted to be mad. Honestly! However, the scent of early autumn pulled that out from under her. The bath bomb turned her water orange and gold and filled the room with the scent of ginger and cedar. Honestly, it was one of the best baths she'd had in forever. She got out after noticing how wrinkled her hands were getting and dried. She wrapped one towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair. The towels for some reason felt softer than normal. But it was probably best to not question it at this point.

Lucy went to her wardrobe to grab some pajamas. When she opened it, surprise, another gift. There sat a large forest green hoodie and a pair of fuzzy white pajama pants. Lucy picked up the note resting on the hoodie, slightly surprised the dumb lion hadn't instead given her lingerie or something equally as stupid.

" _They might be a little big on you but maybe_

 _you can pretend I'm hugging you!"_

Alright. He was getting a little ridiculous with all these gifts. Lucy put the pj's on, figuring she could go along with his weird little…whatever this was. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and heard on a knock. She looked up to see Loke standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His normal suit had been replaced by black sweat pants and an old tshirt that was probably black when he first got it. In his hands he held two clear bottles.

"Flavored milk?" he offered in place of a greeting.

Lucy took the one he held out to her and slowly took a drink. Suspicion sat in her mind screaming loudly to her senses. "Why are you here, Loke?" she asked, trying not to sound as angry as she wanted to be. Loke never answered her question when he knew she was mad in fear of making it worse.

"I just wanted to see you, Lucy!" he answered. "Have you enjoyed the presents?" he asked. Though he hid it well, Loke was deathly afraid Lucy hated the gifts and would instead think his intentions were perverse. Which they weren't! He just wanted his to be happy! A kiss would be amazing but Loke knew that that would be asking for far too much. He would definitely settle for a happy, perfect smile on Lucy's pretty face.

"I have," Lucy nodded. Loke's heart skipped a beat in pure joy. "I just want to know why you did this?"

He grinned, thankful she hadn't made any assumptions. "I just wanted my love to relax. You had quite a big mission a few days ago and according to Virgo today wasn't very…calm. I just wanted to help in a small way."

Lucy's mind calmed down after his explanation. He wasn't going to flirt or tease her, then, if his intention was to help her relax. But she could still tease him. "And, how was the lion plushie supposed to help me relax?"

"To remind you of me anytime you want to cuddle!" Loke answered rather enthusiastically.

Lucy giggled at the answer. "Right. Well I guess since you're being so sweet you can stay a little while," Lucy offered. She had planned on writing at least 1000 words for her novel but with Loke around that was not going to happen. He beamed at her and nodded. She took the milk bottles to the kitchen and disposed of them. When she came back in Loke was on her bed flicking through channels on the TV. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his toes were curled inward. The hand not holding the remote was up by his mouth, fingers loosely curled into a law-like fist. Lucy struggled to keep her laughter contained at the sight.

"Are you a lion or a kitten, Loke?" she teased, crawling on the bed beside him. Loke blushed and gently kicked her foot.

"There's nothing ooon!" he whined. Lucy snatched the remote from him and looked again. She chose Animal Planet, which was showing _Too Cute!_

"There is too, you just weren't looking hard enough," Lucy said. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it in her lap. Puppies ran around on the screen, yapping and playing. Lucy cooed and squealed at them. A pig joined in on the dog family and Lucy giggled as the puppies tried to climb on the pig – Porky – and ride him. The show switched over a family of kittens who had apparently just opened their eyes. Their squeaks and mews agitated Loke, though it went unnoticed by Lucy. She was busy attempting to contain her emotions towards the adorable ginger kitten climbing over his calico sister.

"They are so adorable! Don't you agree, Loke?" Lucy looked at the spirit at her side when commercials rolled.

"Yeah. Just darling," Loke replied in a slightly bitter tone. At least those dumb beasts were gone for now. His ears could catch a break from their annoying excitement.

"…Are you OK?" Lucy asked.

"I'm great!" Loke lied. "Maybe you should get to bed, I've kept you up long enough!" He made to get up, but was held back by a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"It's only 9:30, Loke. Are you sure you're fine?" Lucy was slightly worried at this strange attitude Loke had. Wait. Could it have something to do with the kittens? She asked him about that and the lion's face dropped.

"They're annoying…" was his reply.

Lucy suppressed a smirk. He was too cute, sometimes. "Well, we'll watch something else, then!" she announced, getting to her feet to look through her movies. She put in _Lion King_ just to mess with Loke.

The pair watched the movie in mostly silence. Loke got a bit smug when Lucy cuddled into his side during Mufasa's death scene. When the credits began Loke looked down to see the blonde girl had fallen asleep. Her head rested on his chest and one hand held onto the hem of his shirt. The other hand was around her middle with her fingers incredibly close to his own. Oh how Loke never wanted this scene to end!

Unfortunately it seemed fate was against him when Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Loke and blinked, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Eleven o'clock," Loke answered. "You should probably go to bed, my love."

"M'kay…" Lucy sat up and stretched. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Loke's cheek before crawling under the covers and falling back asleep. Loke blushed, unsure of what to do. Lucy had just kissed him. _Willingly._ He picked up the stuffed lion and put it between her arms, brushing a few hairs out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. He decided to leave her alone and come back in the morning to fix her some breakfast in bed. She would love that!

 **I frickin love this pairing. Like why don't more people love this pairing? And sorry if this makes no sense, my mind wrote it not me. I had no plan when I went into this, so it's whatever my mind spat out. Like I wasn't expecting the whole presents part. Oh well.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
